Worth the Trouble
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Like many times, Temari is leaving Konoha to go home after she had visited with Shikamaru and the Hokage. But the yearning of love between the two makes it difficult to say goodbye. [Rated T for minor mention of sex.]


**Don't own don't sue. **

**I had had HAD to write this because I love this couple so so much!**

**Prepare for romance!**

* * *

The evening was cool in the home of the leaf. The sky was a tint of pink and red with orange touching the farther out blue. They stood at the gate where a blonde looked into his onyx eyes with hope of the words she wished for since the chunin exams. But the simple shinobi only stared back with a cool face, not hinting of anything. She sighed looking up tot he tree tops she wouldn't see while home.

Temari readjusted her fan again and gave a small smile watching the Nara with his uncaring stance. She wanted him to care. With everything in her she wanted him to care for her the same she cared for him; more then a friend, more then a comrade, more then anything. But he watched her with those eyes that told her nothing. Putting a similar look upon her face she cooed, "See you in a month or so, crybaby."

All those days walking together and those times in the field watching the floating clouds. Nothing made her feel more special then when he did those little sweet things. The time he took her to feed the deer and helped her pet them. How he told her the about constellations. Everything he did made her blush and flutter. He had a way of being romantic without meaning to.

But he visit was over and it was time to return to Suna. There she'd have suitors swoon over her and beg for a date. But he cold heart only warmed to one man who never gave a wink. He was now standing them with a friendly stance that showed laziness in his knees. With another sigh, she turned half way to begin on her way. "You take care, ok?"

"I will. Don't get captured, it'd be too troublesome to save you and I'm really tired." a voice so relaxed that it broke her focus in anything. Shikamaru had such an odd quality that made her love him. How he could care and yet not. The crickets chirped at the twilight. If she didn't leave soon it would be harder to see and more dangerous. But Temari had hope he'd say something to make her stay or even something to give her hope.

But the lazy shinobi kept his same pose and it signaled he had done his part. She only nodded holding back the hurt from the loss. If only he'd take her into his arms. To feel those lips on her own would make this moment less painful. To have him take her to his home and hold her all night. To have him take her, all of her, and her take him in the heat of passion and in love, never lust. To know love, his love. A dream she always woke from realizing he was still the same uncaring man.

So the Kunoichi went toward the horizon away from what she wanted. Temari had learned to love through him but she also learned to love someone who didn't even hug her. It was a bitter sweet thing where the blonde would stay up night thinking about his scent of grass and pine.

Shikamaru watched her back, surveying her curves and motion. She was a beautiful adding to the scene of the setting day. Somewhere in him, he felt a sort of love that he didn't like pulling out. It would make their relationship complicated and troublesome. Not to mention she lived in another village so far away. But if only for one day they could pretend to be perfect lovers he'd take that day with him to the grave, a single man still for her.

Shinobi's aren't supposed to have feeling for others in the same field. It made things complicated and harder to focus. But the days he's smell sweet sunflower scent he'd always look hoping it was her. She was like the wind of Suna, always moving and blowing the dunes out of her way to find the place of belonging. He wanted to be her belonging.

Turning preparing to return home to a bed he'd lay in cold until sleep pulled him into dreams of her. Dreams of them holding the other in a sinful flesh lust. Dreams with kisses that traced shiver after shiver through his soul. The whispers of 'I love you' coming through those perfect lips. Shikamaru wanted that. No, he needed it.

The shadow shinobi turned back to see her fading off into the darkness moving to the horizon. If he did see her again would he have this chance, this one moment to run to that woman? Was she world the trouble? His mind couldn't keep on track of what was best and what was wanted. He only felt the pressure in his chest. Was it sadness? No. Shikamaru knew better. It was love. He was in love.

But to take a chance that maybe she felt the same? He had hints that Temari felt something more. How she'd blush when cloud watching. When she smiled at him after petting the deer. Could she love him? Could this overpowering woman be in some form of love, if not lust, with him? Anything would've been fine but would he take this chance?

This was too troublesome. She was only one woman. Why should he of all people stand there wanting her to look back at him? Just one woman. He could find others. Plus, he wouldn't want to make relations more difficult between the villages or him and her. But Temari was different.

Wait...was she looking back at him? Temari had stopped and looking back at him. His eyes widened as she turned fully to face him. In the darkness it was hard to see, plus she was so far away now. It was like a scene from a movie. But should he complete the scene? Did she really feel the same?

It seemed like hours had passed that were only seconds before Shikamaru's feet took action. Temari was worth the trouble. The run was brisk and he couldn't believe his own speed. The look of shock on the Kunoichi's face as the man came hurrying to her made the blonde swallow. Both hearts raced as he came closer and closer. Two faces were flushed as her looked up locking eyes with her. Two lips met and two people were more. The kiss was rough and deep with both welcoming each other's tongue. Temari's fan fell off her shoulder with her arms flinging themselves around Shikamaru's shoulders.

His hands rested on her hips as her moaned into her mouth. And when she moan too he felt his heart jump a mile. Love. They were in love! Breaking the kiss for air they rested foreheads. Both panted holding the other close against their bodies. They could feel each other's hearts pound fiercely. Temari pulled back some and looked deep into her love's eyes. "Where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere...but you're not leaving until you know how much I love you." he didn't mean to sound so romantic but he was lost in her beauty. Pulling her in for another, more softer kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Shikamaru had never been so scared of someone leaving in his life. Temari kissed him back tenderly feeling the loving pressure in her chest of her heart thumping. Pulling free of his lips she smiled, her face blushing terribly. The dark haired nin rested his head in the nook of her shoulder and neck and took in her lustful scent as the words he yearned for came from an angelic voice. "I love you...so much."

* * *

**Aw! I'm happy now!**


End file.
